criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cost of War
|name = The Cost of War}} The Cost of War is the sixth case to take place in Parinaita and it's also the sixth and final case in New World Point Plot It has been two weeks since Duncan and Francis said that a gang war would happen. Matthew came in and said that someone reported a murder. The team went to the destroyed Village and found Charlie Queens murdered. After making Edward, Archibald and Francis suspects. Matthew came in to report that the Norope's gang has set a building on fire. After the team investigated. Alex (The city judge) got the new that Duncan Newton was also murdered. Emily and the player went and got the body and also made Clara Gerson, a young woman who they met in there first investigation in New World Point. After getting everything they needed. Clara Gerson was revealed to be the killer of both Charlie Queens and Duncan Newton. Clara revealed herself as the mastermind Francine Carver and Archie Looper Rochester talked about. She murder Charlie Queens because of her finding out that Charlie was question Francine about the mastermind and he worked out that it was her. He was going to tell the police but Clara wasn't having it and so murdered him. Duncan was a different story. He wanted to end the gang war and tried to make a friends with Francis. Clara would however NOT have this since she wanted someone to win and not become friends. She tried to tell Duncan to carry on with the gang war. Duncan refused and told her that he would tell the police force if they didn't stop. Clara shot him and killed him. At her trail another judge stepped in, because Alex Holiday was a suspect, and she sentenced Clara to life in prison for her list of crimes. After arresting Clara. Francis wanted a word and Matthew told the player to try and talk to Clara. After they finished everything. The team found a poster about "Sleepy Hollows" and wanted who it belonged to. They found out it belonged to the mayor of Sleepy Hollows, Gorgon Fox, He was grateful to the team and invited them to a party that was happening in a week. Emily and the player send him on his way. They also learned about a secret in Sleep Hollows. Archibald felt happy that they wanted to investigate this more and send them on their way. Matthew congratulated the player and the team for the amazing work they have done in New World point and told them all to relax. It would be a week till they were needed in Sleepy Hollows. Summary Victims: * Charlie Queens (Found dead with skull crushed in) and Duncan Newton (Found shot in Charlie's Living Room) Murder Weapons: * Metal Tapped Boots (Charlie's murder weapon) Gun (Duncan's murder weapon) Killer: * Clara Gerson Suspects Profile: * Has a cold * Eats Fish Appearance: * weight is 150lbs * Wears Glasses Profile: * Has a Cold * Has Depression * Eats Fish Profile: * Has Depression * Eats Fish Appearance: * Wears Glasses Profile: * Has Depression * Has a cold * Eats Fish Appearance: * Weight is 150lbs Profile: * Has a cold * Eats Fish * Has Depression Appearance: * Weight is 150lbs * Wears Glasses Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer has Depression * The killer has a cold * The killer Eats Fish * The killer's weight is 150lbs * The killer wears glasses Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: Loving to Hate * Investigate Destroyed Village (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge, Bloody Hammer; Victim Identified: Charlie Queens) * Examine Broken Badge (Result: Star Badge; New Suspect: Edward Looper Rochester) * Examine Bloody Hammer (Result: Blood) * Question Edward Looper Rochester about his badge on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Examine Broken Badge; New Crime Scene: Charlie Apartment) * Investigate Charlie Apartment (Clue: List of Orders, Depression Pills) * Examine List of Orders (Result: New police rules; New Suspect: Archibald Jones) * Examine Depression Pills (Result: Numbers) * Analyse Numbers (06:00:00; New Suspect: Francis Winyard) * Analyse Victim's Body (12:00:00; Attributes: The killer has Depression) * Analyse Blood (03:00:00; Attributes: The killer has a cold) * Ask Archibald Jones about the new rules (Prerequisite: Examine List of Orders) * Ask Francis Winyard about his depression pills (Prerequisite: Analyse Numbers; Profile Updated: Francis has depression) * Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Another Bites the Dust * Investigate Burning building (Available after Unlocking chapter 2; Clues: Metal tapped Boots, Burning Wood) * Examine Metal Tapped Boots (Result: Bits of Skull) * Examine Burning Wood (Result: Newspaper; New Suspect: Alex Holiday) * Ask Alex Holiday about the newspaper (Prerequisite: Examine Burning Wood: Profile Update: Alex has depression; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room) * Investigate Living Room (Prerequisite: Alex's Interrogation; Clues: Locket, Postcard, Angry Message, Another victim; Victim Identified: Duncan Newon) * Examine Locket (Result: Images) * Examine Postcard (Result: Girl; New Suspects: Clara Gerson) * Examine Angry Message (Numbers) * Analyse Duncan's Body (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Fish) * Analyse Numbers (08:00:00) * Analyse skull bits (04:00:00; Murder weapon filed) * Talk to Clara Gerson about the murder (Prerequisite: Examine Locket; Profile updated: Clara has a cold) * Ask Archibald Jones about the numbers (Prerequisite: Analyse Numbers; Profile Updated: Archibald has a cold and has depression) * Tell Francis about Duncan's death (Prerequisite: Examine Locket; Profile updated: Francis has a cold and eats fish) * Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Master of Wars * Investigate burning room (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Camera, Files, Comic book) * Examine Camera (Result: Unlocked camera) * Examine Files (Result: Papers) * Examine Comic Book (Result: Mean Drawing) * Analyse Papers (09:00:00) * Ask Edward Looper Rochester about the photo (Prerequisite: Examine Camera; Profile Updated: Edward Has a cold and Eats Fish) * Question Alex Holiday about the papers (Prerequisite: Analyse Papers; Profile Updated: Alex eats Fish and has a cold, Archibald eats fish) * Ask Clara Gerson about the mean drawing (Prerequisite: Examine Comic Book; Profile Updated: Clara has Depression and Eats Fish) * Investigate Broken Well (Clues: Gun, Burning piece of wood) * Examine Burning piece of wood (Result: Bloody rotting Fish) * Examine Gun (Result: Strange clear water) * Analyse Bloody Rotting Fish (09:00:00; Attributes: The killer's weight is 150lbs) * Analyse Strange Clear Water (15:00:00; Attributes: The killer wears Glasses) * Take care of the killer NOW * Move onto Mysteries of the New World (6/6) (1 star) Mysteries of the New World: Looking Back (6/6) * See what Francis Winyard wants (Available after Unlocking Mysteries of the New World 6/6) * Investigate Burning building (Prerequisite: Francis's Interrogation; Clues: Duncan's Belt) * Examine Duncan's Belt (Result: Sleepy Hollow's coin) * Analyse Sleepy Hollow's Coin (06:00:00) * Give the coin back to Francis Winyard (prerequisite: Analyse Sleepy Hollow's Coin; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Ask Edward Looper Rochester about "Sleepy Hollows" (Prerequisite: Francine Interrogation) * Investigate Broken Well (Prerequisite: Edward's Interrogation; Clue: Poster) * Examine Poster (Prerequisite: Investigate Broken Well; New Quasi-Suspect: Gordon Fox) * Ask Gordon Fox about the poster (Prerequisite: Examine Poster; Reward: Sleepy Hollow clothes) * Question Clara Gerson about the murders (Available after unlocking Mysteries of the New World (6/6)) * Investigate Charlie's Apartment (Prerequisite: Clara's Interrogation; Clue: Letter) * Examine Letter (Result: Letter) * Analyse Letter (05:00:00) * Tell Archibald Jones about the "Secret" in Sleepy Hollows (Prerequisite: Analyse Letter; Reward: Burger) * Move onto the next case (In Sleepy Hollows!) (No stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases where a known character is killed. * This case has a LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) Suspect. * This is one of the cases to have a main character as a suspect. * This case was going to be renamed "The Master Card". It was changed for reasons * This is one of the only cases to have two (And not one) victim. * All the suspects have appeared before Navigation Category:Cases of Parinaita Category:New World Point